


Amongst the Stars

by KamisamaButler



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is a god, Astrology, Constellations, Fluff, I am trying to avoid angst for the most part, I can't write summaries or tags to save my life, M/M, Star God to be exact, Stars, This should mainly be fluff, Zodiac, obviously not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamisamaButler/pseuds/KamisamaButler
Summary: Akira, the head god of the Gemini constellation, gets banned to Earth after he helped Akechi, a demigod from the branch family, Castor, overthrow his father. Akira then meets a young Yusuke and his mother who take care of him during his time on Earth. After a couple of weeks pass on Earth, Akira’s aides help prove Shido’s crimes, and Akira is welcomed back to the heavens. After going back to the heavens for a few days to catch up on work, Akira returns to Earth to thank the Kitagawas only to find that instead of a few days passing, 10 years have passed. Yusuke is now a struggling art student who is living with his teacher that takes all of his students' work and claims it as his own.





	Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to how the summary is written, older Yusuke won't actually appear until a little bit later. The first couple of chapters will cover Akira's first time on Earth.

It was a cold winter’s night, the air crisp with freshly fallen snow. The sky was currently clear, and the stars would normally be twinkling brightly above if it weren’t for the haze from the artificial lights emitting from the city lights. A young boy with blue-ish black hair, large round grey eyes and a blue snowsuit was walking hand and hand with his mother down a relatively deserted street to return home for the night. The young boy was looking up at the night sky as his mother talked about all of the different tiny lights in the sky that were hidden away from the city. The young boy always loved listening to his mother talk about the tiny lights, which she always referred to as stars. The way she described them always made them sound magical. Especially, the ones that wishes could be made on. Though, the young boy found himself particularly interested in the stories that were connected to all of the different constellations. Before bed he would always ask his mother to tell him a different story about one of the stars, and before long he felt as if he had a special relation with the characters in the stories. Much like how a child views their superheroes from comic books. Many of the kids at school would often make fun of him for his interest in the stars, but he never did mind. In fact, he became quite good at tuning them out as he busied himself with drawing out scenes from the different stories his mother told him. 

While talking about stars on their way home, the boy noticed a bright flash in the sky. At first he thought it was just an airplane, but then it kept moving steadily, without blinking away like a plane. He pulled on his mothers hand and shouted excitedly, “Mother! Mother, look! I think it is a shooting star!”. Looking up the mother noticed the incoming light. She squeezed his hand and smiled as she spoke with quite the excitement as well, “I think you are right, Yusuke! Make sure to make a wish!”. The young boy closed his eyes and made a wish to be able to see the stars in person one day. 

“So, what did you wish for, Yusuke?”, his mother turned to look at her son. 

“Nu-uh. You aren’t supposed to say what you wished for!”, the young boy chirped as he covered his mouth with his hands, failing to block out the laughter that flowed out. 

“Well, I am sure it will come true, whatever it is”, she smiled as she squeezed his hand tightly.

Soon after making their wish, the two continued walking towards their home. It wasn’t long before the two made the final turn down a rather abandoned street that their small house was located on. The house wasn’t much, in fact there really wasn’t much there in the physical sense other than some old boards that were barely being held together. But, to them it was home. Upon getting closer to their house, the young boy noticed something odd behind a trash can. After a closer examination the boy realized that it wasn’t just something odd, but rather, an odd looking man who was curled up into a tight ball. 

The man in question wore a long one-sleeved black tunic that faded into a dark red the closer it got to the trim. Ruby encrusted gold jewelry adorned the man’s neck, arms and waist. A small golden winged diadem with one small ruby at the center sat evenly across his head. Silky black curls fell gracefully down the man’s elegant face. His whole body seemed to have been chiseled straight out of marble, making his entire being come across as “unworldly”. In short, he was beautiful. And, before his mother could even comprehend the situation, the young boy went running up to the young man with a look of concern clearly written across his face.

“Excuse me, Sir. I don’t think you should sleep there. It’s not safe to be outside alone after dark”. The young boy gently tapped the man’s shoulder, and after a few failed attempts the young man finally began to stir. The mother quickly came up to her son, keeping him close by her side, but genuinely feeling a sense of concern for the young man before her. The mother spoke up, as she held her son a little bit closer, “Are you okay? Should I call a taxi for you? Or maybe the police?”. The young man slowly lifted his head upon hearing the women’s voice. Luminescent grey eyes started to slowly come into focus as they made contact with the mother and son. The young man’s eyes sparkled with tiny white lights among his grey iris’, leaving one with the impression of stars twinkling in a night sky. After a moment's pause the young man quietly spoke in a low baritone voice, “W-where am I?”.

“Tokyo. The Shibuya ward to be more specific”, the mother spoke. Her son had become far too fascinated by the young man’s eyes to be able to form much in the way of words at the moment. The young man nodded slowly in response at the information the mother had shared, but he remained silent. Finally finding his voice, the young boy couldn’t hold back a question he was dying to ask.

“Why do your eyes sparkle like stars?”

The young man quickly opened his eyes in shock, but his eyes quickly took on a gentle note upon looking at the young boy as he spoke, “Can you keep a secret?”. The young boy nodded, and the man looked to the mother to make sure that it was okay that he continued talking to her son. She gave a small nod of approval before he continued, “It is because I come from a secret land where people live among the stars”.

“So, are you human then?”, the boy asked in simple curiosity.

“Not quite. But….”, the man paused, a small look of sorrow crossing his face before he spoke again, “I guess I am not really all that much different from a human anymore”. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes for a few moments, but when he opened them again the light from his eyes disappeared, along with the twinkling stars. Instead a soft grey color took their place. The man looked closely at the mother and her son, and then made to slowly stand up. In the process, a soft light began to engulf his body, and his clothing changed to match their own. Instead of the lavish looking clothing he had previously been wearing, the young man was now wearing a dark grey winter coat, with a red scarf tied neatly around his neck. 

“It’s magic! Like from the stories about the stars you always tell me about, Mother! He must really come from the stars after all!”, the young boy exclaimed excitedly. 

The mother wasn’t quite sure what to make of the young man. Everything that just happened should have put her into high alert, but instead she found herself feeling just as excited as her son did. “It would definitely seem so”, she finally replied, as she gave the young man a smile of bewilderment. 

The young man looked at the two of them and smiled softly as he bent down a little lower, putting his index finger over his mouth, “I hope you can keep a secret about who I really am”. The young boy readily nodded his head yes. “Thank you”, the man replied with a gentle smile, but his body quickly crumbled underneath him as a sharp look of pain crossed his face. The young man let out a grunt as he reached for his head, “I apologize…”, he took a shuddering breath before he could continue, “I believe I am not adjusted to the purity of this world quite yet”. Before he could say anymore, the young man collapsed to the ground, his body now completely limp. As the young man’s consciousness began to fade, he saw the young boy begin to panic as he asked his mother to help the young man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my newest fic! Comments and feedback are always greatly appreciated! I have already written out the basic outline for this story, however, I am not sure how many chapters it will be just yet. I had the idea that it would be a three chapter story....but as I wrote out the prologue/chapter 1 I realized it would be far longer than that ^^; I don't know how regular updates will be either due to work really picking up on hours, and studying as well. But, I will try my best!
> 
> Also...Hearts of Nobles is kind of on a hiatus tbh. I have been having trouble re-writing the chapter that I lost a little bit ago due to computer issues. I do have a chapter in the works, but I am not sure how I feel about it yet. In the meantime, this story popped up in my head, and I really wanted to write it out before I lost the inspiration to do so. For those of you who have read my previous work "Written in the Stars", it is probably becoming very apparent that I am highly fascinated by Astrology and Astronomy haha


End file.
